


Fantasies

by bangster_12



Series: SeHo Kinktober [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, M/M, Threesome, Top Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Top Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangster_12/pseuds/bangster_12
Summary: Everyone has fantasies.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: SeHo Kinktober [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960693
Kudos: 22
Collections: sEXOctober - sEXOrgasmic's Kinktober 2020





	Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Day 09: Threesome

Junmyeon kind of knew what the surprise was. After all, they have been talking about it for weeks and finally, finally, it will be happening.

It's one of Junmyeon's sexual fantasies. One of many. He was so scared when he shared it with Sehun. He was afraid his boyfriend would think differently of him. He was scared that Sehun would think of him as a pervert, a dirty person.

But when Sehun's eyes shone and replied to him 'Let's do it', Junmyeon was ecstatic.

Now the problem lies in how to do it. There's one person in Junmyeon's mind and he told Sehun about him. Sehun said that it might be difficult to convince him. Let alone approach him. They know of this person as quiet, timid, and polite. But they will have to try.

But Sehun told him one day that he finally convinced this person. And that he was totally fine with it. Junmyeon can't believe his boyfriend did it. He had made Sehun recount how he managed to convince Kyungsoo to a threesome.

"I just approached him, made small talk. He asked about you since he hasn't seen you lately. I told him you're doing good. He asked about us and I told him that we were trying to spice up our sex life and would he want to join us."

"Just like that?"

"Yeah. Oh, he said that he'd only agree if he gets to blow me. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah!" Junmyeon replied. 

"Wow, you're pretty psyched up that someone will give a blow job to your boyfriend," Sehun teased.

"Yeah, well. You're pretty much excited to see me fucking someone else."

Sehun leaned and kissed his boyfriend's lips. "Damn straight, I am."

So the day finally came. They booked a hotel room for the weekend. Kyungsoo didn't want to be fucked in a cheap motel with rough sheets on his sensitive skin. Sehun and Junmyeon were fine with that.

The couple was now waiting in their room. Junmyeon was buzzing, literally, he was vibrating with excitement. Sehun found it amusing how his boyfriend was really excited about it. It didn't make him jealous. It made Junmyeon more endearing to him.

The door finally opened. Junmyeon got up from the bed and Sehun followed.

"Oh, hello. Did you wait long?" Kyungsoo politely greeted them. "I'm sorry it took me a long time to get here. I ran into my ex and I had to shake him off."

Junmyeon can only watch as Kyungsoo unbuttoned his coat and shrugged it off. Kyungsoo was wearing the same type of clothes he usually wears. Gray sweater and beige pants. Somehow, Junmyeon finds that sexually appealing.

"No worries, we only just got here too," Sehun reached for Kyungsoo's coat so he could hang it inside the cabinet.

"Is he normally this quiet?" Kyungsoo noted as Junmyeon was only staring at him. He took off his glasses, watch, and rings. He also took out his phone and wallet from his back pocket.

"He's just in disbelief," Sehun said. "Junmyeon?"

"What? Oh. Hi. Kyungsoo. Hi. So, uhm. Thanks. For. Uhm. This. You know. Thanks for doing this," Junmyeon finally managed to say.

Kyungsoo cocked his head sideways then bit his lower lip. He walked towards Junmyeon, reached for his face, and pulled him in a kiss.

Junmyeon was too shocked to react but Kyungsoo's lips were hot and insistent on his, coaxing him to open his mouth. He finally did and Kyungsoo thrust his tongue inside Junmyeon's mouth. Kyungsoo bit Junmyeon's lower lip before breaking the kiss. 

"I've always wanted to do that," Kyungsoo panted. He turned to Sehun. "I hope you didn't mind that?"

Sehun was in awe. He didn't expect Kyungsoo to be that aggressive.

"N-No."

"So how do we do this?" Kyungsoo casually asked as he pulled off his sweater from his body and shimmied his pants down. He took off his shoes and socks. "So Junmyeon will fuck me first then I blow you? Or are we doing this together?"

Kyungsoo slid his boxers down then kicked them away. Sehun and Junmyeon were just staring at him dumbfounded at how Kyungsoo was just talking about it like he was just talking about the weather.

"Guys!" Kyungsoo had to clap his hands to get their attention.

"Oh, uhm... Junmyeon?" Sehun asked his boyfriend.

"I want to fuck you first," Junmyeon whispered.

"Okay," Kyungsoo sashayed towards the bed. He made sure to swing his hips a little extra to tease the couple more. He lied down at the center of the bed and then spread his legs. Then he turned to Sehun. "You know when you said your boyfriend wants to fuck me, I expect that he wants his cock in my ass. Am I correct or is 'fuck' a codeword for you guys to just stare?"

Sehun let out a nervous laugh then he shook his head.

"You have such a dirty mouth," Sehun said. "And here I thought you're as pure as you look."

Kyungsoo just smiled at them. "Everyone has their secrets." Then Kyungsoo's attention turned to Junmyeon. "Come on, Junmyeon. You said you wanted to fuck me. Well, here I am. My hole is ready for you." To emphasize, Kyungsoo parted his ass cheeks and clenched his hole. It delighted him as Junmyeon muttered a 'fuck' and a tent forming in his pants.

"Junmyeon," Sehun turned his boyfriend to face him.

"Sehun," Junmyeon looked up at his boyfriend. His face was flushed and his pants were getting tight.

"Go on. Go on and fuck him. I'll join you shortly," Sehun gave him an encouraging kiss.

Junmyeon frantically took off his clothes.

"Alright!" Kyungsoo said. "Wow, Junmyeon. You're packing. Such a waste you're not using that gift," Kyungsoo bit his lips.

"Hey," Sehun warned.

"Sorry," Kyungsoo gave him a flirtatious smile.

Junmyeon climbed up the bed and crawled towards Kyungsoo until he was on top of him.

"Hey," Kyungsoo purred as he slid his hands towards the back of Junmyeon's head and pulled at his hair gently. "I heard it's your fantasy to fuck me."

Junmyeon moaned as Kyungsoo kept pulling at his hair.

"You want to know a secret?" Kyungsoo asked.

Junmyeon's lust-filled brain still managed to comprehend the question so he nodded. Kyungsoo pulled him down closer so he could whisper in Junmyeon's ear.

"It's also my fantasy to be fucked by you."

It was Junmyeon who surprised him this time as he devoured Kyungsoo's mouth. Since it was already open, Junmyeon was able to push in his tongue and suck. Kyungsoo was also fighting for dominance. He kept thrusting his hips upward, trying to seek friction. He swung his legs to Junmyeon's hips and locked them on his back and he pulled Junmyeon's body down, flushed against him. 

"Fuck!"

Kyungsoo broke the kiss and looked to the side.

"Look what we did to your boyfriend, Junmyeon."

Junmyeon raised his head to look at Sehun. His boyfriend was totally naked and furiously jerking on his cock.

"He's huge! You're one lucky ass, Junmyeon. I'd forever bottom too if that's the thing that wrecks my ass daily. Let's give him a show, hmm?" Kyungsoo pulled him down again to kiss him. 

Gone were the playfulness and teasing. It was pure lust now. Their loud moans were echoing into the room. Kyungsoo kept rubbing up his body against Junmyeon.

"Come on, Junmyeon. It's time, baby," Kyungsoo hotly whispered in his ear.

Junmyeon sat on his heels as he pushed Kyungsoo's thighs apart. Something hard hit his back and he turned to see that Sehun just tossed him the lube. Junmyeon uncapped the bottle and coated his fingers.

"How many fingers?" Junmyeon panted. He was so hard and hot he just wanted to come.

"Three," Kyungsoo parted his ass for Junmyeon. "And we can do away with the condoms. Your boyfriend sent me your test results and I just sent him mine so I know we're both clean."

Junmyeon watched as Kyungsoo's ass kept clenching before him.

"I'm not getting younger --fuck!"

Kyungsoo almost screamed as Junmyeon inserted all fingers inside the hole. Junmyeon wasn't new to sticking a finger inside an asshole as he used to finger himself a lot but it's quite different when you do it to someone else. And that you can go deeper. His fingers were buried to the knuckle.

"Oh my god that's amazing," Kyungsoo moaned as he kept gyrating his hips, wanting Junmyeon to go further deeper. "More."

The bed dipped and Sehun knelt behind his boyfriend. He reached forward and inserted one finger inside Kyungsoo's ass that was stuffed already with Junmyeon's fingers.

"Oh my god!" Kyungsoo threw his head back and bucked his hips. He heard slurping sounds and when he looked back, Junmyeon and Sehun were sloppily making out with their fingers inside Kyungsoo. "That's so hot."

"I think he's ready," Sehun slid his lips to Junmyeon's neck and shoulder.

Junmyeon pulled out his fingers and watched the hole gaped. Sehun's hands gripped Junmyeon's cock and Junmyeon can't help but moan loudly. Sehun angled it towards Kyungsoo's hole.

"Fuck!" Junmyeon cried as his tip entered into the hole. This is his first time topping someone and he felt his nerves coming alive.

"More!" Kyungsoo pushed his hips up to take Junmyeon in.

"Shit!" Junmyeon watched in awe as he was balls deep inside a tight heat. "Fuck!"

"Breathe, Junmyeon," Sehun rubbed his boyfriend's back.

Junmyeon did as told and then he started to move as Kyungsoo kept squirming beneath him.

"Oh yeah, that's it," Kyungsoo closed his eyes and reveled at the feeling of a cock thrusting into him. He squeezed his chest to give his hands something to do. "Faster, baby."

Junmyeon quickened the pace. He was sweating and feeling hot as he tried to chase his release. But something felt missing.

"Sehun?"

"Yes, babe?" Sehun was immediately on him.

"Put your cock in me, please," Junmyeon was tearing up. Kyungsoo kept clenching on his cock and he's close to coming. But he wants his boyfriend's cock in his ass too.

Sehun immediately moved and quickly worked to open up his boyfriend.

Junmyeon stopped thrusting in favor of feeling his boyfriend's fingers in his ass. Kyungsoo wondered why Junmyeon stopped. When he opened his eyes, he was pleased with the sight before him.

Junmyeon thrust forward when Sehun entered him in one push. The movement buried Junmyeon deeper into Kyungsoo and the three of them moaned simultaneously.

Sehun waited for his boyfriend to adjust to his size and for them to catch their breaths. When Junmyeon gave him the signal, Sehun thrust his hips. And it wasn't gentle and slow. Sehun was pounding into his boyfriend at an animalistic pace.

Sehun's powerful thrust helped Junmyeon thrust into Kyungsoo. Being stuffed in his ass and being enveloped in tight heat was too much for Junmyeon. He leaned back to his boyfriend and just let him do everything for them. Junmyeon's thighs quivered as he finally came inside Kyungsoo. Sehun was still thrusting into him so his sensitive cock was still jammed into Kyungsoo.

"Have you come, Sehun?" Kyungsoo asked.

"No, but I'm close," Sehun's voice was strained.

"Pull out. I want you to come in my mouth," Kyungsoo said. "And Junmyeon's too spent to take you. Pull out Junmyeon and lie in bed. You did well, darling."

Sehun moved backward to pull out of his boyfriend. He didn't want to stop but Kyungsoo was right, Junmyeon was spent.

Junmyeon rolled over to lie in bed. Kyungsoo got up then went on all fours and crawled towards Sehun. Since his ass was now by his face, Junmyeon can see his cum flowing out of Kyungsoo. He came a lot. He reached out and pulled Kyungsoo cheeks then thumbed the cum back in his ass.

"That feels good," Kyungsoo moaned.

"You have such a great ass," Junmyeon smacked one cheek.

"I know," Kyungsoo winked at him then turned to Sehun whose cock was huge and hard before him. "Junmyeon, watch as I give your boyfriend a blow job he'll never forget. And maybe if you can get your cock up again, you can have another go in my ass."

Sehun and Junmyeon watched as Kyungsoo took Sehun's cock in one go, deep in his throat.

"Fuck!" Both boyfriends exclaimed. 

Sehun was huge and the first time Junmyeon took him in his mouth, he couldn't fit him all. It took him a lot of practice to deep throat his boyfriend without gagging. And Kyungsoo just took Sehun without any problem.

Kyungsoo took Sehun off his mouth in a dirty slurp. He kept licking the side of Sehun's cock while jerking it with his hand. 

"Do you want to fuck my mouth, Sehun? Is that also your fantasy?" Kyungsoo teased.

Junmyeon was getting hard watching his boyfriend struggling to answer.

"It's okay, Sehun. You can. I give you permission," Junmyeon said as he tugged his cock back to life.

Kyungsoo took Sehun back in his mouth and this time, Sehun held Kyungsoo's head and fucked into him.

The lewd sounds were turning Junmyeon on. He was hard again and Kyungsoo's twitching hole, still flowing with his come, looked inviting.

Junmyeon sat up then knelt behind Kyungsoo. He placed the tip of his cock in the hole and watched as it tried to suck him in. Kyungsoo was moaning as Sehun furiously fucked his mouth. Junmyeon slid in easily in one thrust. He set his pace in rhythm with Sehun's thrusts and Kyungsoo was a writhing mess between them.

"Want to come?" Sehun asked.

Kyungsoo looked up at him. Tears were falling from his eyes as spit mixed with precum was foaming at the edge of his lips.

"Jerk him off, Junmyeon," Sehun grunted.

Junmyeon reached forward and gripped at Kyungsoo's cock and jerked him fast. Sehun thrust one final push as he came inside Kyungsoo's throat. Kyungsoo followed by coming into Junmyeon's hand. Junmyeon circled his hips as he came the second time in Kyungsoo's ass.

Sehun and Junmyeon pulled out at the same time and Kyungsoo rolled on his back, breathing heavily. He was so spent that he just wanted to sleep. He felt something warm between his ass cheeks.

"Sore?" Junmyeon asked as he gently wiped the come in Kyungsoo's ass. 

Kyungsoo nodded. "Let it be. I still want to have you inside me as I go home."

"I could just pump you another one if you're up for another round," Junmyeon said as he continued his task.

"You're so hot when you're so confident," Kyungsoo smiled. He muttered his thanks as he accepted the bottle of water from Sehun. Sehun was now wearing his boxers which Kyungsoo felt was such a shame. He wanted to look at the huge cock again.

Sehun climbed beside his boyfriend and kissed him.

"Was it better than you expected?" Sehun asked.

Junmyeon nodded as he leaned to his boyfriend while looking at Kyungsoo who now had his eyes closed.

"You think we can ask him to spend the weekend with us?" Junmyeon asked.

"I don't know. But we managed to convince him once. I think we can do it again. After all, we just give him the best sex of his life."

"I can hear you," Kyungsoo sleepily muttered. He rolled the other way so the couple can have a view of his glorious ass. "Don't flatter yourselves. That was not the best sex of my life. Top ten sure but not the best. But I'll give you another chance to prove me wrong. Just let me rest first."

Junmyeon chuckled. "I think we should rest too."

"Okay," Sehun kissed his boyfriend's forehead before they arranged themselves to sleep.

It's going to be a long weekend.


End file.
